The Reason for Some Lies!
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the seventh installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis A hospitalized patient showing two symptoms of the Game Disease has appeared. Emu and Hiiro transform and succeed in separating the two Bugsters from the patient. But Genm appears again to interfere, letting the Bugsters escape. Something has to be done about Genm, the Black Ex-Aid. Kiriya appears before Emu to offer his help. An irritated Hiiro declines, since he feels Kiriya can't be trusted. However, after the Bugsters appear again, Kiriya repeats his proposal to Emu. "If you want to save the patient, trust me." "I will trust you this time." Both transform and Ex-Aid gets onto Lazer to battle the Bugsters, but... Plot In a dream, Kiriya is running through a dark hospital hallway, entering a room to find a dead man he clearly knew lying under a white cloth. He wakes in the hospital to see the man in the next bed telling his daughter to stop hanging around him here, before the Bugster infection begins appearing on the man's hand. Kiriya brings him down to CR, but Emu and Asuna stop him from following the new patient in. At Genm Corp., Kuroto tells Graphite that he hadn't stepped in to help in the previous battle because Graphite had acted out of turn; he also takes the Gashacon Bugvisor and says Kiriya can't prove his identity as Genm. Director Kagami assigns Hiiro to the new patient, Yoshio Okada, but when he tries praising his son's skill, Hiiro tells him to stop talking, making him drop his binder. The binder stops CR's doors from closing, letting a waiting Kiriya walk right in behind them. Yoshio has two Bugster infections, much like the last patient Yoko Horiuchi, and both are flaring up; Emu and Hiiro transform into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 and Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 as a giant serpent dragon Bugster Union with a head on each end forms from the patient. Director Kagami quickly sees the battle could wreck CR's patient ward and indicates (through a soundproof window) to move the fight; Ex-Aid uses his Driver's Stage Select to relocate them to a rocky shoreline. The Riders defeat the Bugster Union, releasing a pair of Collabos Bugsters, the Giri Giri Collabos and the Jet Collabos, but Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 arrives, prompting the Riders to take their Level 3 forms. Ex-Aid fights the Giri Giri Collabos while Brave fights Genm; the Collabos is too quick for Ex-Aid to attack, and Genm's flywheel distracts the Riders while he and the Bugsters escape. Seeing their signals have disappeared, Taiga leaves his makeshift office, heading somewhere. As the doctors discuss the black Ex-Aid, Kiriya walks in and offers his help. He repeats that he had a friend die on Zero Day, but Emu says he'd already admitted that was a lie. Hiiro says he also lied about Graphite being Genm, deciding Kiriya to be untrustable. In the patient ward, Yoshio tells his daughter, Shiori, to again leave and quit fussing over him. Emu tells him not to stress himself, that the Bugster infection is potentially fatal, prompting a watching Kiriya to remember when he'd once told the same thing to his friend Jungo Aihara after sneaking documents from the Ministry of Health; Jungo had run off after hearing it. Yoshio fires his daughter from his factory where she works, making her run off, but Kiriya stops Emu from chasing her; he says that telling patients the truth about their condition can sometimes be the wrong action, that Yoshio is distancing his daughter from him for her own sake. Asuna then reports that the Bugster is making its move. Emu and Kiriya intercept the Giri Giri Collabos chasing Shiori, but Hiiro arrives and transforms into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2; he fights the Collabos but is attacked by Genm Action Gamer Level 2. Kiriya again offers to team up, promising no more lies; Emu decides to trust him, and the two transform to Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. The two rush the Giri Giri Collabos, Ex-Aid slicing its samurai sword before it can use it, then defeating it with a Bakusou Critical Finish using Lazer's Gashat in his Blade Mode Gashacon Breaker and clearing Giri Giri Chambara. Ex-Aid uses the new Gashat in Lazer's Driver, letting him take his Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 form, giving Lazer a humanoid form. Lazer then reveals Genm's identity as Kuroto Dan, Genm Corp.'s CEO; Genm responds by assuming Sports Action Gamer Level 3, and Lazer summons the Gashacon Sparrow in Sickle Mode and attacks. Elsewhere, Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 is fighting with the Jet Collabos, but it escapes. Giri Giri Chambara's power and skill gives Lazer the upper hand against Genm, and he switches the Sparrow back to Arrow Mode and fires a Giri Giri Critical Finish, battering Genm; however, Parado arrives and secretly blocks part of the attack. Lazer expects to show Ex-Aid and Brave that Kuroto is indeed Genm, but as the flames disperse, only Parado is standing there, with both Genm's Gamer Driver and Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, thanking the Riders for the battle; he turns and disappears. Parado returns the Driver and Gashat to Kuroto, saying that changing a single piece of the puzzle can hide the truth. As they predict, neither Emu nor Hiiro trusts Kiriya any longer. Hiiro reveals that Kiriya did have a friend that died 5 years prior, but of an accident and not the Bugsters, claiming the Gashat was all Kiriya was after by helping them. As Emu questions what kind of person he really is, Kiriya remembers seeing his friend dead from his earlier dream, that him telling Jungo about the Bugster infection's possibly fatal nature had apparently caused him to kill himself before the virus could. However, Kiriya only laughs at how his present situation has turned against him; he casually agrees he was only after the Gashat, telling Emu not to be so trusting as he walks away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara): *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3: *Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara), Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat): Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Bakusou Bike (in Gashacon Breaker) **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Sports Action Gamer Level 3, Action Gamer Level 2 Errors *Like last episode, several times during this episode, transformation phrases for Riders are dropped for simply announcing the name of the Gashat, likely to be a recurring practice throughout the rest of the series. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 4.3% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Gold *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Giri Giri Chambara *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The art for the title screen of Giri Giri Chambara is styled like Japanese watercolor paintings. This references cel shaded games that utilize this art style such as Muramasa: The Demon Blade and Okami, both games have hack and slash elements to their gameplay like the Gashat game. **Before, Ex-Aid transformed into Action Gamer Level 2, he does a flutter jump similar to Yoshi from the Mario series. *The English portion of the title, "Some lie", in its Japanese pronunciation ("Samu rai") is a play on the word "Samurai". This is a reference to the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. *This is the last time Ex-Aid rides on Lazer until the final episode. Starting from Episode 14, he will be riding on the Bike Gamer, in memory of Lazer. *This is the first time Brave wields the Gashacon Sword in Quest Gamer Level 1. *This is the only time Lazer changes from Bike Gamer Level 2 to Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. *This is the first time Ex-Aid uses a different Gashat for his Gashacon Breaker Critical Finish attack other than Mighty Action X (Bakusou Bike). *This is the first episode to not feature any Energy Items. *This is the first episode to not feature Graphite's Bugster form. *This is the first time since his debut that Snipe doesn't assume Shooting Gamer Level 1 onscreen. *It is shown in this episode that a Bugster is unable to emerge when it still needs to grow, and will die alongside their host if the host is killed too early (shown by the fact that Hiiro discovered Jungo died because of an accident, and even though he was infected with the Bugster virus, no Bugster appears to have been born from it). *The Bugster Union in this episode is highly similar to the Ouroboros Phantom from Kamen Rider Wizard. *Contrary to the previous time Ex-Aid changes from Action Gamer Level 1 to Robot Action Gamer Level 3, the Robot Gamer attempts to latch directly onto Level 1 instead of letting Ex-Aid take Action Gamer Level 2 first. This is likely simply for a comedic moment, in appearance seeming to follow from the initial "It ate him!" reaction from Ex-Aid's first Level 3 transformation. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash!, A Hollow Beating in the Heart!, The Reason for Some Lies! and Men, Fly High!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 2, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Some lieの極意！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for Some lieの極意！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode